Happy Orenji Days (white days)
by rharaayumi
Summary: Aku tidak mungkin melupakan hari penting ini. Bahkan kalaupun kau tidak memberikanku coklat di hari valentine aku akan tetap mengingat hari ini


**Summary:** Aku tidak mungkin melupakan hari penting ini. Bahkan kalaupun kau tidak memberikanku coklat di hari valentine aku akan tetap mengingat hari ini

**Disclaimer: ** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

**Genre: ** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

**Rate: **T

**Pairing: **Inaho x Slaine

**Warning: OOC, ** typo eperiwer~~~~ ,

**DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

**Happy Orenji Days (white days)**

"SLAINE SAAZBAUM TROYARD! BERAPA LAMA LAGI KAU AKAN MEMBUAT INAHO MENUNGGU?"

Aku berlari menuruni tangga darri kamarku yang berada di lantai 2 menuju dapur tempat Tou-san membuat sarapan. Di sana sudah duduk Inaho yang sedang menikmati sarapan buatan Tou-san.

"mooouu, Tou-san jangan memanggilku dengan nama lengkap saat Inaho ada di sini?"

Kataku kepada Tou-san, yang selalu memanggilku dengan nama selengkap itu saat Inaho datang ke rumah. Inaho adalah tetanggaku, terkadang aku yang berkunjung ke rumahnya terkadang dia yang berkunjung ke rumahku. Dia tinggal bersama kakak perempuannya sedangkan orang tuanya sedang bertugas di luar negri. Rumahnya cukup sepi, makanya dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di rumahku. Rumahku juga tidak kalah sepinya, Tou-san adalah orang yang lumayan sibuk. Tapi dia selalu sempat embuatkan kami sarapan sebelum melakukan pekerjaan lain.

"Inaho Kaizuka! Jangan main hp di meja makan!"

Tou-san yang melihat Inaho sibuk dengan hpnya, akhirnya menegur Inaho. Tou-san sudah menganggap Inaho sebagai anaknya sendiri. Tapi bagiku Inaho lebih dari sekedar tetangga sebelah rumah, lebih dari sekedar kakak, karna bagiku Inaho adalah masa lalu, masa sekarang dan masa depanku. Blusssssssssshh

"apa?" Inaho bertanya kepadaku, saat menyadari aku menatapnya yang sedang sibuk menghabiskan sarapannya.

"ano nee.. kau ingat hari ini hari apa?" jawabku malu-malu

"hari ini kita ada praktek memasak. Ku harap praktek memasaknya pakai bahan dasar telur." Jawabnya enteng.. lebih penting telur yah daripada diriku?

Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Aku menatapnya datar, cih dia memang orang bodoh yang selalu gk peka situasi.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan kami berangkat ke sekolah. Sama seperti har-hari biasa, dia selalu menggandeng tanganku saat kami berjalan berdua seperti ini.

_~flashback~_

"apasih? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang tiap jalan harus dituntn dan digandeng" kataku kepada Inaho saat mendengar seorang anak kecil berkata 'kakak itu sudah besar, masih saja digandeng hahahaha'

"dasar bodoh, tidak ada yang menganggapmu anak kecil" jawabnya dan tetap tidak melepaskan tanganku yang di genggamnya.

"kalau begitu lepaskan tanganku. Sebelum ada anak kecil lain yang mengejekku!" aku masih ngotot memintanya melepaskan tangan.

"ini bukan supaya kau tidak hilang atau tercecer (woi lu kate Slaine itu barang? Tercecer?) ini supaya orang-orang tau kalau Slaine Saazbaum Troyard itu adalah milik Inah Kaizuka!"

Blusssssssssshh.

~_end flashback~_

"kalau diingat-ingat dulu kau tidak suka jalan sambil gandengan tangan seperti ini kan?"

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Menatapnya. Kami.. fikiran kami sama. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

"suatu saat namamu akan jadi Slaine Saazbaum Troyard Kaizuka, untuk aja nama itu setelah kita lulus sekolah, gk bisa bayangin gimana repotnya kau saat mengikuti ujian kalau namamu sepanjang itu."

"a..a…apa maksudmu?" aku mengerti maksud ucapannya tapi tetepa saja itu membuat semua fikiranku terbang entah kemana.

"_batto…_ kau benar-benar bodoh yah" kurasakan dia semakin menggenggam tanganku erat.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"ohayo~"

"ohayou Slaine, ohayou Inaho~~ sini sini" Lemrina menarik tanganku yang baru saja memasuki kelas. Saking kerasnya dia menarik tanganku, tas ku ikut terjatuh. Kulihat Inaho memungut tas itu dan menaruhnya di mejaku.

"ada apa sih? Penting banget yah?" tanyaku ke Lemrina setelah kami sampai di gerombolan wanita-wanita berisik.

"liat-liat.. kami semua pagi ini dapat hadiah 'white days' dari pacar kami.. bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang diberikan Inaho?"

Aku pundung sejadi-jadinya, jangankan hadiah Inaho bahkan tidak ingat kalau hari ini itu white days T^T

"sabar yah Slaine, pasti susah punya pacar gak peka kayak Inaho" lanjut Asseylum sambil mengusap punggungku dan melirik Inaho yang terlihat autis dengan hpnya di tempat duduknya.

"apa?"Inaho yang terlihat autis tadi ternyata sadar bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan.

"gak ada apa-apa weeeeekkk " jawabku asal

"kalau gk ada apa-apa dan kalian sudah selesai kau kembali ke sini. Kita bahkan belum memutuskan akan membuat apa di pelajaran memasak hari ini!" lanjutnya lalu kembali sibuk dengan hp nya.

"wakatta. Wakatta" aku kembali ke tempat dudukku yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan Inaho (gak kebetulan ding, emang milih tempat itu kok :v )

Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttt teman-teman sekelasku tepatnya gerombolan wanita tadi yang heboh dengan hadiahnya sibuk menatapku.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

_~di pelajaran memasak~_

"aho batto, kalau kau memasukkan telurnya seperti itu, telurnya akan hanur, bukan Cuma bentuknya yang jelek, rasanya juga bakal gak enak!"

"buuuuu kau sendiri yang salah ngasih instruksi"

"kalau begini saja kau tidak bisa masak, bagaimana kalau nanti kita menikah hah? Masa iya aku harus masakin kamu tiap hari seperti Tou-san?"

"…."

~_di pelajaran matematika~_

"dasar bodoh! Jangan pakai rumus yang itu, pahami soalnya baik-baik" tanpa ampun dia juga memukul kepalaku. T^T

"kalau kau terus-terusan memukul kepalaku saat mengajariku, aku tidak bisa menjadi pintar, malah akan semakin bodoh buuuuuuuu buuuuuuu" gerutuku sambil mengelus kepala yang baru saja ditimpuk dengan buku kumpulan rumus matematika milikknya.

~_di kegiatan klub sepulang sekolah~_

"kompetisi sekolah sudah hampir dekat, kuda-kudamu saat menembak itu masih salah.! Kau niat ikut jadi wakil sekolah gak sih?"

"kau kenapa sih? Dari tadi marah-marah terus? Salahku apa coba? Bukan! Seharusnya aku yang marah tau! Kau bahkan gk ingat hari ini hari apa!. Tau ah! "

Aku meninggalkan klub begitu saja, semua teman klub ku hanya melihat kami tak percaya. Bukannya sombong, tapi selama ini kami tidak pernah bertengkar. Ini pertama kalinya kami bertegkar hebat bahkan sampai disaksikan orang lain.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Aku pulang, menaruh tasku. Di rumah tidak ada orang. Hari ini Tou-san ada lembur katanya. Aku mengganti baju.

_From: harklight_

_Title: no title_

_Subject: ada apa? Katanya kau bertengkar dengan Inaho? Apa yang terjadi? Tidak biasanya kalian bertengkar?_

Kulempar hpku ke atas temmpat tidur.. Kusoooooo! Ngapain si harklight nanya-nanya sih? Gak tau apa aku lagi kesal? Aku meninggalkan kamarku. Dan pergi mengikuti kaki melangkah (ceileee). Aku sampai di suatu taman yang lumayan sepi. Duduk di salah satu pojok taman itu. Menikmati angin yang dengan nakalnya mempermainkan rambutku.

Taman ini sangat berarti bagiku di taman inilah aku pertama bertemu dengan Inaho tepat 12 tahun lalu. Di hari white days seperti ini.

_~flashback~_

"_kenapa kau menangis?"_

_Aku mendongak saat mendengar sebuah suara bertanya dan kurasakan kepalaku diusap lembut._

"_hiksss hari ini seharusnya Slaine dapat hadiah robot-robatan kelelawar berwarna putih dari Ka-san karna waktu valentine aku udah kasih Ka-san coklat dari hasi uang tabunganku sendiri . tapi 3 hari lalu Ka-san pergi. Kata Tou-san Ka-san pergi ke tempat terindah di dunia. Untuk sementara waktu kami gak akan bisa ketemu Ka-san dulu"_

_Orang itu tidak bersuara dia tetap mengusap rambut. Selama sejam lebih dia tidak bersuara hanya mengusap rambutku sementara aku tetap menangis. Tangisanku sudah meredah, hanya isak kecil yang tertinggal. Dia berhenti mengusap rambutku, merogoh sesuatu dari tas yang dia kenakan._

"_ini memang bukan robot-robatan kelelawar seperti yang kamu mau, ini juga tidak berwarna putih. Tapi ini benda yang sangat berharga bagiku. Aku membelinya sendiri pakai uangku. Memang tidak semahal dengan yang kamu inginkan. Tapi ini sangat penting bagiku. Nih aku kasih ke kamu saja" katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah robot berwarna orange kepadaku._

"_tidak usah, inikan berharga buatmu. Kau jangan memberikannya kepada orang yang baru pertama kamu temui." Kataku menolaknya halus. Dia orang yang baru pertama kutemui. Bahkan namanya saja tidak kuketahui. Tidak ungkinkah aku mengambil benda penting milikknya begitu saja._

"_tidak apa-apa. Sekarang aku sudah memiliki sesuatu yang lebih peting dari benda aku tidak tega melihatnya mengeluarkan air mata"_

_Dia lalu memelukku dalam. Dan berbisik_

"_kamu.. batto~~"_

"_batto?" aku masih bingung dengan ucapannya, terlebih bngung dengan pelukannya._

"_iya batto.. ini panggilan kesayanganku hanya untukmu" katanya penuh makna sambil menatap mataku._

"_kalau begitu akan kupanggil kau dengan sebutan orenji~~"_

_Kami tertawa. Kami bahkan sudah saling memberipanggilan kesayangan bahkan sebelum kami saling mengetahui nama asli._

_Dia mengantarku pulang, dan yang sangat mengejutkan dia ternyata tetanggaku. Yang hari ini baru saja pindah rumah. Sejak saat itulah, dia tidak pernah membuatku menangis, bahkan selalu menghiburku saat aku bersedih._

_~end flashback~_

rona merah sudah terlihat di atas langit. Aku berjalan pulang. Wajah dengan setia menatap aspal. Seperti di aspal lah pemandangan teridah saat ini. 30 menit berjalan seperti orang bego, aku sampai di rumah, rumahku dalam keadaan gelap. Tentu saja Tou-san belum pulang karena lembur hari ini. Selesai menyalakan lampu, aku naik ke kamarku yang terletak di lantai 2. Tidak ada selera untuk makan malam.

Aku terkejut saat menyadari ada sseorang yang tengah terduduk dia atas ranjangku.

"dari mana kau masuk?" tanyaku datar

"masuk seperti biasa bodoh!" jawabnya.

"aku cemas, dari tadi kau kuhubungi tapi kau tidak menjawab, kukira sesuatu yang buruk tengah menimpamu. Ternyata kau malah meninggalkan hpmu.. apa kau bodoh?"

"iya aku memang bodoh! Kenapa? Kau kecewa pacarmu ternyata bodoh dan gak berguna? Sekarang kamu mau apa? Kamu mau kita putus? Ya sudah kita putus saja!" aku mengutuk diriku yang berani sesumbar minta putus.

"gak ada yang bilang mau putus tuh. Dan lagi punya pacar bodoh dan tak berguna itu asik"

Aku menatapnya penuh emosi. Apa katanya? punya 'pacar bodoh dan tak berguna itu asik?' aku benar-benar tidak tahan.

"iya asik karna bisa dibego-boin kan?"

Dia hanya memijit pelipisnya, itu tanda kalau dia tengah berfikir keras. Lucu juga melihatnya seperi itu.

"asik karna aku bisa jadi orang yang dia andalkan bodoh! Kufikir kau marah karna apa. Karna aku lupa white days? Jangan konyol. Aku tidak mungkin melupakan hari penting ini. Bahkan kalaupun kau tidak memberikanku coklat di hari valentine aku akan tetap mengingat hari ini. Tepat hari ini 12 tahun lalu takdir kita itu sudah ditentukan bodoh!"

Dia mengelus kepalaku, tepatnya menghamburkan rambutku. Lalu menuju meja belajarku, mengambil tasku dan melempar tas itu kepadaku.

"coba periksa tas itu sekali lagi"

Aku mengikuti kata-katanya . memeriksa setiap sudut tas yag tadi kupakai ke sekolah. Aku measakan ada sesuatu di sana. Saat kukeluarkan, ternyata itu sebuah liontin berbentuk kelelawar berwarna orange. Aku tersenyum malu.

"Cuma diliat doang? Gk mau dipake?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekatiku

Dia mengambil liontin yang sedari tadi Cuma kupegang dan membantuku memakainya.

"Happy Orenji days~ my beloved Batto" katanya setelah memakaikanku liontin itu.

"I love you, sejak dulu sejak pertama kulihat seorang anak manis tengah menangis sendiri di taman tepat 12 tahun lalu"

Ternyata dia juga mengingatnya sejelas aku mengingat kejadian itu.

"love you too my beloved orenji" kataku sambil memegang liontin berbetuk kelelawar orange itu

Kryyyyuuuuuuuukk. Ahh sial suara perutku berisik T^T memalukan disaat suasana lagi romantis-romantisnya seperti ini.

"kau mandi dulu aku akan menyiapkan makan malam. Hari ini tou-san pulang malam kan? Kau juga pasti dari tadi belum makan kan?"

Aku mengangguk. Inaho pun meninggalkan kamarku menuju dapur, aku masih berdiri di tempat tadi tersenyum sendiri sekali lagi memegang liotin pemberian Inaho. Happy white days ahh nope Happy orenji days~

**~FIN~**


End file.
